


frame me up on (a museum's) wall just to (potentially get us arrested)

by emeraldcitydowntowngirl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Band, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Based on a Tumblr Post, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Top!Pete, Wall Sex, bottom!patrick, but the way the tumblr post is set up calls for it, god can you imagine if they did this AND they were in the band holy shit, like... really public sex, listen... im ashamed too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-03
Updated: 2016-08-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 01:14:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7664626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldcitydowntowngirl/pseuds/emeraldcitydowntowngirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i> “Let’s fuck in an art gallery,” Pete whispers against Patrick’s neck one night; it’s dark in the room, the only source of light coming from the crack underneath the door. Pete would have thought Patrick was asleep if Patrick didn’t shift a little, turning his head towards him. He catches Patrick’s amused smile, so he continues.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> <i>“I mean, you deserve to be pinned up against a wall,” He practically purrs, his voice low, and he presses a kiss to Patrick's neck. They’re laying side-by-side, and one arm is wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders, but his free hand is running up and down Patrick’s upper thigh. “You are a masterpiece.” <i></i></i></p><p>When Pete said it, he didn't think he would actually end up <i> doing it<i></i></i>. But what can he say- Patrick truly is a masterpiece, and he'd do anything to prove it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	frame me up on (a museum's) wall just to (potentially get us arrested)

**Author's Note:**

> based off a tumblr post that goes like this:
> 
> tumblr user soimlk: "lets fuck in an art gallery / i mean you deserve to be pinned up against a wall / you are a masterpiece"  
> tumblr user 3loco: *picture of a cartoon throwing up*

“Let’s fuck in an art gallery,” Pete whispers against Patrick’s neck one night; it’s dark in the room, the only source of light coming from the crack underneath the door. Pete would have thought Patrick was asleep if Patrick didn’t shift a little, turning his head towards him. He catches Patrick’s amused smile, so he continues.

“I mean, you deserve to be pinned up against a wall,” He practically purrs, his voice low, and he presses a kiss to Patrick's neck. They’re laying side-by-side, and one arm is wrapped around Patrick’s shoulders, but his free hand is running up and down Patrick’s upper thigh. “You are a masterpiece.”

Now, Pete thinks he’s being slick… because that was a good fucking line, okay? But Patrick grins even wider, and he says sweetly, “Pete, if you ever say anything like that again, I’ll puke all over you.”

He presses a kiss to the side of Pete’s shock-frozen face, and then he turns back on his side so that he’s not facing Pete anymore. “Your lame-ass pick-up lines won’t work on me anymore.”

Pete rolls his eyes, and he wraps an arm around Patrick’s side. _Please_. Patrick _is_ a masterpiece that _totally_ deserves to be pinned up in an art gallery, and Pete will prove that to him.

* * *

So, it’s not an art gallery- it happens in the Museum of Science and Industry. Which happens to be Patrick’s favorite museum anyways, so who cares if Pete got some the details wrong? Patrick gets hard at science shit anyways- art is more of Pete’s thing. 

“Where are we going, babe?” Patrick whines, as Pete drags him away from his favorite exhibit. “I was controlling the weather, Pete! I was a God!” He tries to say, to stop Pete, but Pete’s hold on him is stronger.

“I have to ask you a question…” Pete trails off, cryptic as always, and Patrick frowns when Pete takes them into a restricted area. But it’s not too far in- it’s just a corner and a few steps away from random strangers. Pete won’t say that he isn’t an exhibitionist, because he’d be lying- He gets hard just thinking about it, about Patrick agreeing to let Pete fuck him in such a public place.

“Are you gonna murder me?” Patrick asks, teasingly, but then he catches the dark gleam in Pete’s eyes, and he pries his hand away from Pete’s grip. “Oh God, what do you have planned?”

“Why do you always assume it’s a bad thing?” Pete asks, but then he says with a wince, “Okay, actually…”

“Just spit it out so I can reject it and go back to controlling the weather,” Patrick sighs tiredly, and Pete does just that- “I brought some lube and a condom. Wanna fuck against this wall?”

Patrick’s jaw drops, and his eyes widen in horror. Pete’s two seconds away from getting down on his knees and begging for forgiveness, because Patrick looks absolutely disgusted at such a request. But then _something_ changes in an instant, and Pete watches as Patrick’s eyes darken with lust. “You’re fucking crazy,” Patrick says, pulling Pete in by the shirt for a kiss.

Their kiss is passionate and dirty, all teeth and tongue, and Patrick moans into it when Pete pushes him against the wall. 

“Is that a yes?” Pete asks against Patrick’s lips, even though he’s already digging into his back pocket for the packet of lube he brought with him. Patrick’s head lolls against the wall, as he starts unbuttoning his pants. “ _Fuck yes."_

They can hear the chatter of civilians so close by- Patrick reminds himself that people are literally 30 steps away from them, he reminds himself that anyone can find them, but then he hears the sound of the lube packet being opening, and he can barely push his boxer briefs down fast enough before Pete’s running a slick finger along his crack. 

“Look at me,” Pete says low and steadily, even though his hands shake a little when Patrick obeys, and looks into his eyes- Patrick’s so beautiful, swollen lips and bright blue eyes, and Pete can’t wait to ravish him. Patrick whimpers a little under Pete's intense gaze and he bites his lip, waiting for Pete to make his move.

“You like this?” Pete asks, finally pressing in his index finger- he goes until he's buried all the way down to the knuckle. Patrick’s eyes immediately close, and he hums in content, arching his back until he pressed flush against both Pete and the wall. He feels so trapped, and the smell of Pete’s cologne fills his nostrils, but it feels deliciously good. Pete moves his finger in and out at an even pace, and he chuckles a little.

“Who am I kidding?” Pete says, to himself, and Patrick almost rolls his eyes, Pete’s so fucking annoying sometimes, but then Pete’s pressing in another finger, and it’s too soon, but Patrick can’t do anything but whimper pathetically. He buries his head in Pete’s shoulder and he bites down on the smooth skin between Pete's neck and shoulder when Pete purrs “You fucking love it. Probably wish someone would walk in on us, right? Would you let them fuck you like this?” He scissors his fingers, and he can feel a damp spot begin to form on his shirt from where Patrick’s mouth is.

“Would you let them do this to you?” Pete asks again, and then he crocks his fingers up, angling them to where he knows Patrick’s prostate is. Patrick gasps audibly, and his head jerks back, banging against the wall. There’s a brief moment where Pete wants to laugh, and check for a head-size indent, but then Patrick says “N-no, fuck, I’m yours, baby,”, and his hands move so that he can cup Pete’s face and pull him in for another kiss, so Pete doesn’t bother.

Their arms are all tanged, and Pete’s arms cramp a little, but it’s worth it, since Patrick’s breath hitches every time Pete hits his prostate. He presses a third finger in when his dick begins to ache from being so hard without any relief, and Patrick pants into his mouth desperately. “Pete, _Pete_ , I need you,”

“How badly?” Pete asks, and he grinds his hips against Patrick’s a little, just to get rid of some of that ache. But Patrick’s cock brushes against the denim and his fingers dig into Pete’s shoulders when he gasps. “So bad, _nggggh_ , Pete!”

Pete’s fingers work in faster, and he stumbles over his words a little when he whispers into Patrick’s ear “Such a fucking slut. Want me to fuck you so hard that everyone hears you?”

“Pete, _yes_!” Patrick says impatiently, and he reaches down to jack himself off a little, since Pete’s taking forever, but Pete slaps his hand away and he growls, “You’re gonna fucking regret that.”

And Patrick almost says something along the lines of ‘ _Maybe if you didn’t take forever, I wouldn't have done that_ ,”, but then Pete’s pulling away. And that's not what Patrick wants, so he reaches out for him, his arms out sketched “Wait,-“

“Calm down,” Pete says, reaching into his back pocket for a condom. Patrick’s eyes sparkle when Pete rips it open with his teeth (slippery fingers wouldn’t work), and he shoves down his jeans and boxers enough for just his cock to slip free. “Step out of your jeans and wrap your legs around me.” Pete orders, and Patrick quickly kicks off his pants and boxers so he’s left half-naked, watching Pete. 

Pete rolls the condom on, and he wipes his fingers on Patrick’s shirt so that they’re not as slick and sticky anymore. Patrick screws his face up in disgust, but he still wraps his legs around Pete’s waist so that his legs are out of the way. He clings onto Pete, wrapping his arms around his neck, and his back hits the wall once again.

He doesn’t even have a minute to brace himself before Pete’s cock presses in- it’s slow, and agonizing, and Patrick’s head bangs against the wall. His eyes are closed, and he hisses in pain.

“God, you’re so fucking _big_ ,” He says through his teeth, and Pete grins once he’s fully seated. Patrick’s tight and hot around him, even with all of that prep, and he can’t stop himself from saying, “You’re so tight, baby.”

It’s so incredibly cliché, and Patrick smiles at it, even through some of that initial pain. “Move, idiot.” He says after a moment, and Pete braces a hand against the wall as leverage, the other hand wrapped around Patrick waist, holding him up, and he pulls back out just to trust back in, hard.

“ _Fuck_! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Patrick shouts, before he clasps a hand over his mouth as Pete’s movement gets harsher. Pete’s fingers dig into Patrick’s milky white thighs, and he whispers in Patrick’s ear “Gonna fuck you so hard you forget your name, baby.”

“Doubt it,” Patrick replies, even though it’s muffled, before he can stop himself. His laugh gets cut off when Pete bites down onto his neck, and thrusts harder, hitting his prostate. From there on out, it’s incoherent babbling. Patrick’s head repeatedly bangs against the wall, and Pete makes a mental note to check it later. Even though the only thing he can think about is how good this all feels. 

The sound of their skin slapping together sounds so fucking obscene, but that added with the background noise of the fucking public in the _museum_ only riles Pete up, makes him hungry for more, so he rocks his hips and thrusts into Patrick at a brutal pace.

“Pete, Pete, Pete,” Patrick whines, “Come on, _touch me_.” And he arches his back a little, when Pete shoves in particularly hard. It’s a lot harder fucking against a wall than Pete realized, his muscles are already crying for relief, and he takes pity on Patrick, who’s probably a couple more head bangs away from a concussion.

So he wraps the hand that was holding Patrick up around Patrick’s cock. It’s already slick with pre-come, and Patrick bites down on his hand when Pete sets up a counter-rhythm.

“You wanna come?” Pete asks, gravely and rough, and he licks up a stripe on Patrick’s face. And normally something like that would gross Patrick out, but he just nods needily, “Yeah, _fuck._ ”

All Pete has to do is circle his thumb over the head of Patrick’s cock and thrust in once more for Patrick to come- he cries out, and coming all over Pete’s fist, and the sound echoes around the empty room. Between that, and the way that Patrick tightens around him, it really doesn’t take much until Pete bites down hard into Patrick’s neck, and comes as well.

Patrick drags Pete down with him when he slumps against the wall, and when Pete untangles himself from the mess of their limbs, he sees crescent shaped teeth marks on Patrick’s neck.

“I love you.” Patrick says, stunned, and then he starts laughing “Oh my God, I can’t believe we just did that.”

Pete brings his cum-covered hand to his mouth and he licks experimentally at it, just to gauge Patrick’s reaction- Patrick laughs even harder, even though it’s lazy and giddy. He’s all fucked out, and Pete doesn't blame him.

“Can I wipe it on your shirt?” Pete asks, and Patrick shakes his head “Fuck no. And dude, get out of me, the feeling of your-“ “Okay, okay!”

* * *

“So, do you believe me?” Pete asks, as they walk out of the museum. Patrick’s legs are still shaky, and Pete has to wrap his arms around Patrick's shoulders to keep him steady, but he’s not complaining.

“Huh?” Patrick turns to look at him, confused, and Pete grins “The other day. I mentioned that we should fuck against a wall, because you’re a piece of art that _deserves_ to be pinned up against a wall. Do you believe me?”

Patrick opens his mouth to say something, but he just opts for rolling his eyes. He says, playfully, “I hate you, you know,”, and he crosses his arms.

But he smiles as he says it, so Pete presses a kiss to the top of his head. "I know, I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> me, a bottom!sub!pete advocate,


End file.
